Vengence
by Porphyrion
Summary: Perseus is dead. Branded a traitor for serving the primordial Ourea in his conquest of the world. He returns as an olympian and a battle plan is put together to defend the world of the gods. Unknown to any however, Ourea has brought all of the primordials back to life. they all will attack olympus as one unstoppable force. will they succeed or will the new god stop them?


"Who am I? No, a better question is who was I? Up until a few minutes ago I was Percy Jackson. How could this have happened you might ask, well let me tell you. It all began five months ago."

*Five months earlier*

"Annabeth, is something wrong?" I asked.

"Hmmm, oh no. Im fine, just thinking." she replied with a fake smile.

"Are you sure?"

"mmhmmm." she replied unconvincingly.

Just as she said it an Iris Message appeared.

"Percy, Annabeth. Come to the big house, we must discuss something. it is urgent."

"Alright we'll be there as soon as possible." Annabeth replied.

Chiron gave us a quick nod before ending the message with a swipe of his hand. She helped me up and we made our way to the big house. The other cabin councilors were awaiting us within the war room.

"It's about time you guys got here." Clarrise said gruffly from her seat.

"Sorry we're late," I replied akwardly taking a seat between Will Solace from the Apollo cabin and Annabeth.

"We are here to discuss the Rise of another Primordial god, his name is Ourea. He is the god of the mountains. He is without a doubt one of the most powerful Primordial gods. Nearly as powerful as Gaea herself-" Chiron began but Annabeth interrupted him.

"But we beat Gaea, if Ourea is weaker then we shouldn't have too much trouble defeating him."

"True we defeated Gaea, but at a great cost. We lost so many troops that many who did survive were shattered mentally from the greif. There was mass suicide after the war and we had an unexpected advantage by joining with the romans. The enemy will expect to face both factions as well as the full might of the gods themselves. He will not be unprepared for us. Ourea is one of the smartest strategists of the Primordials. A match for even Athenas wisdom. He has struck a deal with Tartarus, Tartarus will speed along the regeneration of all the most powerful of the gods enemies. Porphyrion was never defeated either. He fled when Gaea fell. The Titans are stirring and the greatest monsters have been loosed to aid him. His army is already vast and he himself has yet to rise. As we speak his power and strength grows. They bring him closer and closer to ressurrection. I do not know how long we have until he becomes powerful enough to rise fully. however I do not think he will attack until he is at full power. He plans to crush the gods in one fell stroke. we must be ready for him when he attacks, I will not give you false hope. If we train well and prepare thouroughly we can be successful in this campaign and Ourea will fall back into his slumber. Think on what I've said today. You may go." Chiron finished.

No one moved or spoke. We all sat in stunned silence. It spoke volumes about our understanding of the situation.

"Its happening again, another war. Why can't we get a break? Even for just a year." I whispered to myself.

Annabeth grabbed my hand and led me out of the war room. For the rest of the night we sat on the beach and held each other. For days I didn't move, i didn't speak, i didn't eat or drink or sleep. it wasn't until a week later that I finally let myself sleep. When I awoke I found myself outside of the camps borders, my things were strewn about the ground around me. My mind went into overdrive. I jumped up and scanned the area. My muscles screamed in protest of the movement after being still for so long. I gathered my things with riptide in my hand ready for anything. I re-entered the camp and got back to the cabins before I was stopped.

"Don't you dare take another step forward."Clarisse said placing her spear to my throat.

"Leave now, you are not welcome here traitor." she growled.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her confused.

"Don't play stupid Percy, your big secret is out. We all know you work for Ourea as a spy. Leave and never return. Now." Annabeth said stalking forward from the cover of a couple trees.

"A spy, really. Who fed you that lie? I would never betray this camp. This place is my home." I started.

"Silence traitor!" Annabeth snarled.

Thats when I blew up.

Annabeth POV

"Silence traitor!" I screamed at him.

As soon as those words left my mouth I knew I had gone too far. An earthquake ripped through the camp causing some of the cabins to collapse. The force of it knocked everyone present to fall to their knees.

"TRAITOR! I thought you people knew me better than that, but perhaps I was mistaken." By this time everyone in the camp had left the dining pavilion to see what was going on.

"Percy?" I heard come from several people. I looked over to my left to see Jason, Piper, and Leo struggling to stand. They were slowly making their way towards him. I couldn't let them get to him. I had told everyone that he was under orders to kill anyone who discovered him. It would blow the whole plan if he didn't kill them. Once Percy saw them the earthquake abruptly stopped, there were slight tremors showing how unstable he was at the moment.

"What in the name of Olympus is going on here?" I heard and the tremors stopped instantly. I turned around to see Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt standing behind me completely miffed. Her silver eyes were wreathed in a silver fire. Her gaze loomed over everyone, it passed from face to face. As her gaze lingered on Percy her features softened and the fire in her eyes faded.

Percy POV

"Ahh, I understand now." Artemis said with a sad smile directed at me. Her face instantly hardened when she looked at Annabeth. My eyes welled up with tears as I looked at Annabeth.

"Goodbye," I said shakily before walking off.

Just before i crossed the border at the base of halfblood hill I heard a voice behind me.

"Percy,"

I turned to see Jason, Piper, and Leo with Artemis standing behind them.

"what," I asked angrily.

"You are our commander, we are coming with you."

"No stay here, keep safe. Please." I begged them.

"We can't stay at a camp that will banish a camper due to one campers word regardless of how long they have been there." Jason replied.

"And I can't let you three come with me. I can't let you guys get hurt because of me."

"We-"

"Don't finish that sentence Jason, you and I both know that anything can happen where you guys could be hurt or even killed. just stay here."

"Only if you promise not to do anything reckless or stupid." Piper yelled.

"Promise." I lied with a smile. Jason nodded back to me and I walked off. The next time i saw them was five months later on the battlefield.

*time lapse*

The battle was going badly. I watched from a forested area on the right side of the battlefield. It wouldn't be long before the demigods and hunters were wiped out. I had to stop it. The last five months I had spent training and doing solo missions to disrupt the enemies war machine. I had learned many things about the enemy and their associates. I found out that Annabeth had defected and was the reason for my banishment. I held a certain distaste for the traitor. I had become the epitome of destruction. my swordskill had increased tenfold, i bore the curse of Achilles for a second time, I taught myself how to shoot an arrow rather well. I had mastered the powers of a son of Poseidon. A scream brought me back to reality and i saw two hunters fall with arrows sprouting from their chests. I drew Riptide and charged the monsters flank. I became a machine, my blade destroyed monster after monster as I decimated their army. Soon only a lone titan stood against me. There was approxiamately 20 yards between us, in an instant i closed the distance and our swords clashed and clanged. The sound rippled through the area. With a quick stroke my blade cut through his armor forcing him to his knees. A sharp pain then spread through the small of my back and a warm wet feeling made its presence known as a small blade was thrust into my Achilles heel. I fell to my kneesto see her looming over me with a satisfied smirk. no one else saw it though they all saw her holding my broken body.

"Annabeth." I thought to myself.

"Pathetic,"She whispered in my ear.

"Get us to lord Ourea." She whispered to the titan.

In a flash of light her and the Titan were gone, supposedly kidnapped and taken hostage by Ourea.

"Percy!" I heard someone scream.

As the world dimmed around me the last thing i saw was thalias tear steaked face and Artes with a small face and slightly teary eyes gracing her fair then everything went black. And that is how I ended up here, Elysium. I stayed here for a long time. Months? Years? I couldn't tell, as a dead spirit I found that I had no semblance of time for it no longer effected me. Eventually though something changed. I don't know what it was, it almost felt like something was calling me. I had felt it before but the voice had never been this strong before, once it had been powerful. The voice had tried to call me from the pit but the connection wasn't quite powerful enough to support my spirits trip back. Half-way there the bridge shattered and i was back where I started. This time however was different. the voice was strong and clear. It lead me back. When my eyes opened once again Hades himself was staning before me.

"Take up arms Perseus, you are needed once more."

I looked down and noticed I was in my armor with riptide strapped to my side. I looked and felt exactly like I did before my final battle. This is only temporary, Hades is all that keeps me in this realm. Unsheathing riptide I faced the opposing army. My blade was familiar to them and it caused the monsters to momentarily hesitate.

"Jackson." several monsters hissed.

With a small smile I tightened my grip on the hilt and charged. On a whim I called upon my powers to manipulate the river next to us. It responded instantly. It was with great confidence that i began my assualt now. Dodge. Parry. Slash. Stab. Those four words were all I knew. My foes fell before my onslaught. I would kill a battalion of foes then use the water that now soaked the battlefield slowing the enemies march to transport myself to other locations on the battlefield. Soon enough the enemy had been defeated. And I looked on to a familiar scene. Another lone Titan stood before me. Krios has been unleashed upon the world and I would send him back to Tartarus. He began laughing manacingly at me.

"Excellent work. Just what I have come to expect from a warrior of your caliber. This is the moment I have been dreaming of for decades now. My chance to defeat the legendary Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon. Your death brought me great sadness, I wanted to be the one to throw you down. I became enraged when I discovered it had been a betrayal that had ended your life. It wasn't a death worthy of someone of your military stature. A stab in the back by the love of your life. How pathetically cliche. Nonetheless here you stand, ready for me to destroy you once and for all. Are you ready to die little hero?" Krios said as he drew two swords, his ram horns gleaming in the setting sun.

Just as I was about to charge a silver arrow sprouted between my feet.

"Stand down Perseus," I heard Artemis say from behind me.

I turned to see her walking toward me in full battle armor. Her bow was now strapped to her back and her knives were in her hands. I bowed respectfully and allowed her to meet the Titan in battle. Her attacks were impossibly fast yet not a single attack hit the so often Krios would counter her attack and golden ichor would splash upon the ground and flow from her wounds. Quickly the tide of the battle began to turn and Artemis went from offense to defense. But she was too slow now to stop his attacks. Krios disarmed her a few minutes later and went for a thrust at her chest. With a sudden burst of speed I managed to intercept his blade. Intercept but not deflect. The swords plunged deep into my stomach. I looked back and forth between Krios, the swords, and Artemis. i concentrated my power to use my most dangerous ability as a son of poseidon. Only one who had the blessing of Poseidon and was a child of said god could wield it. Even Poseidons Heir, Triton, was unable to perform this attack. It will tear apart any foe within a 200 yard area of the wielder and vaporize their molecules. The stronger and more enemies this destroys the greater the sap of your energy. If you were powerful enough it would even destroy an immortal, rob them of that immortality and force the age accumulated as an immortal to ravage their body instantly turning them to dust. With a yell I felt it begin its work and with a massive blinding flash of light Krios melted into dust and was carried away by the trickling water that covered the area. Once the light died away I collapsed and retracted his blades which also then joined their master.

"Perseus you fool." Artemis said as she crouched next to me.

"Foolish, me? Who woulda thought." I joked earning a genuine smile from her.

"Ha Ha," she replied sarcastically.

"Why did you interfere when he attacked?"

"I couldn't let him send you to Tartarus. I've been there and it sucks." I said as I coughed up blood.

"I must thank you then Perseus. I doubt another male demigod would have sacrificed themselves for my sake. Even if they can't feel pain."

"You are quite welcome Artemis." I say returning her warm smile.

"You may go now Perseus, you did well." Hades said much to my dismay. Before i could protest however i disappeared in a puff of smoke.

It was only a short time later it seemed that I was summoned again. This time instead of a battlefield I had appeared in the throne room of the gods.

"welcome back Perseus." It was Zues who spoke to me now.

"A consensus amongst the gods has been concluded and it is unanimously decided that you will return to the world of the living stronger than ever before. This is non-negotiable. you will be an olympian. You shall have dominance over creation, chaos, and of course swordsmanship as you are olympus' greatest warrior." he continued.

"It seems I have no other option but to accept your most generous gift my lord.," I said.

"Excellent, Hades if you will."

A black beam of energy hit me square in the chest and I could feel my senses return and my body begin functioning again. Then 13 other beams struck me. And the pain began. It felt like i was boiling in a vat of acid, being burned alive from the inside out and chopped into tiny little peices all at the same time. my blood dried up and goden ichor began to flow into my veins. I could feel my skin begin to melt away as my true godly form took hold. The throne room instantly exploded into a pitch black glow.

"What sort of devilry is this?" I heard Hephaestus yell.

Its me I realized. My true form is different from any other immortals form. instead of a pure bright light it was a pitch black. what could this mean.

After a few seconds my skin reformed as my being spread across my domains.

"Well how do you feel Perseus?" Zues asked.

"Incredible." replied breathless.

"Take a seat my nephew." Zeus replied motioning to a seat at in between him and my father.

The throne was pitch black, again standing out amongst everyone elses, even my fathers. There were silver etchings depicting the creation of the universe, humanity, Olympus, and a plethora of other things. there were silver waves throughout the base of it. warriors littered the sides, training fighting, and dying. it was amazing. It was sleek obsidian that shined in the torch light. Once I sat i noticed that Hestia sat on a throne on the opposite side.

"balance." I whispered to my self.

"Perseus you must now make a choice, take a wife or choose to forever remain unbound to any womens love." Zues spoke regaining my attention.

"I will take my own oath bound by my own laws."

"very well, state your oath before the council so that we might know of your conditions." Athena spoke.

"I, Perseus Jackson, god of Chaos, Creation, and Swordsmanship, swear away romantic love from henceforth until such time that my being is healed to the fullest. I forswear the longterm company of women until such time that this requirment is fulfilled. I swear this upon the river Styx." Thunder rumbled in the distance showing that the deal had been struck.

"Now that that unpleasantness is settled, we must begin to think of how to use the time we have to prepare for the threat that Ourea presents to Olympus." Aphrodite said.

"Athena, what do you propose? You are the cheif strategist on Olympus correct?" I asked her.

"Yes I am, I have two propositions that are dependent upon the enemies target. The first, should they choose to attack us here in Manhattan we would seperate our forces to protect the islands entrances. The exact same thing you did when the Titans attacked a few years ago. This time however the demigods will not stand alone. The gods will assist in the islands defense. Poseidon would keep the rivers clear and the remaining gods would help the campers at the bridges and tunnels. We would split into pairs. you would be paired as follows; Perseus and Artemis, Zeus and Hera, Posiedon and myself, Ares and Hestia, Dionysus and Demeter, and finally Heaphestus and Aphrodite."

"Hey, why-" Ares began.

"No complaining Ares we all know you can't control yourself and Hestia would be the perfect one to keep you in check.

The second is if they choose to attack the original Olympus in Greece. We will prepare major defensive fortifications designed and built by Heaphastus and myself. They will be placed at the base of the mountain and several locations around it. then surrounding the area in front of the fortifications we will place highpowered mines that will detonate upon the press of a button that will be in my possession.

In either case we will need our full might to repel his forces. Greeks, Romans, the Hunters of Artemis, Automatons, and more would have to answer the gods call." Athena concluded.

"Impressive," I complemented her.

She nodded in response. We decided to follow her proposals but she brought up something that shocked everyone.

"There is one thing that we would need to add to our forces to ensure that we have a good chance at repelling the enemy."

"What do you mean Athena, is this what you meant when you said and more would have to answer the call of the gods?" I inquired.

"Yes, a second group of immortal warriors must be formed. A group that can compliment the amazingly honed abilities of the hunt and their bows. The final piece." She explained.

"Surely you don't mean to incorporate a new group to lower the potency of my hunters Athena?" Artemis said with a dangerous edge in her voice.

"Not at all Artemis, think about it. A group of master swordsman to compliment your master archers. No enemy would stand a chance against your combined might and you know it. It would take an army of unprecedented numbers to defeat you." Athena said to her.

"I agree with Athena," Hera declared.

"What say you on the matter Perseus?" Hades remarked.

"I can see both sides of the argument. The hunters are an invaluable asset that is unmatched by any other group of warriors that we currently have. True we would benefit from having a second group. However, the Hunt may begin to decline in ability if a second group were to be made. This being said, I can understand how Artemis is opposed to this course of action. She isn't against the idea itself but the fact that this group could undermine the fact that her hunters are our most potent tool, or so it seems. I am going to take no side in this debate as I can see two valid points." I replied.

"Spoken as a true politician, unfortuantely this debate needs to come to a conclusion. without your vote this will likely come to a standstill and we will have to have another council to again vote on the same issue." Zues said.

"sigh... very well, I am also opposed to this course of action."

As the remainder of the gods and goddesses cast their votes either yay or nay Artemis caught my eye and sent me a look that said one thing, Thank you. i gave her a breif smile and a nod.

"Well it seems that it is my vote that will bring this debate to a close. the votes are tied at seven to seven. I'm sorry Artemis but for the sake of the future of Olympus I must vote in favor of this new group." Zues said addressing the council.

"Then that settles it." Athena replied.

"Indeed." Zues said in turn.

"All that remains is to determine a commander of this group." Artemis grumbled.

"Isn't it obvious?" Aphrodite spoke up.

"Yeah, Me," Ares said standing up.

"No, not you Ares. She mean't him." Artemis said pointing at me.

"No, I won't do it."

"You don't have a choice Percy, as much as I hate to say it." my father said.

"He's right, you are the greatest swordsman among us. It has to be you." Artemis said.

"Fine, I'll do it. I won't like it but I'll do it."

"Thats all we're asking." Athena said snidely.

I glared at her before leaving. I had alot of work to do. I couldn't let anyone know who I was. I would hide my identity, I would be known as Chaos. A robed deity whose mystery was endless as was his power. I will be a legend, a myth amongst the myths, the legend of the leader of the Warriors of Chaos. I began a mental list of what i would give to those who joined.

Partial Immortality

Heightened senses

Quicker reflexes

Increased strength

More adept at analyzing enemies

The Commanders would gain power over water

"That should do it." I say to myself.

"What should do it?" I hear a voice behind me ask.

I turned to see Artemis standing behind me. Her silver eyes burned with intensity and anger, thankfully it didn't seem like that anger was pointed towards me. She appeared to be a teenager, 18 maybe 19. She was about 5' 6'' in this form coming to about my chest, her hair was untied and cascaded down her back in auburn curls.

"I was just thinking, you know about the whole immortal warrior group thing. just making a list of perks for them and all that." I replied.

"I see, what's on your list?" she asked.

I told her the short list and she agreed that those would be the best combination for a group of swordsman. For the next few hours we spoke on pointless subjects simply enjoying the company of a friend.

"I must be going, the hunters will be wondering where I am and they need to know about this new group of yours." She said.

"Alright, I wish you luck then. Oh and try to keep my name out of the explanation. I don't think it will do any good for people who distrust me to know that I came back and am now running a major powerhouse for the gods if you get my meaning."

"Yes I understand, shall I just refer to you as Chaos then?"

"Yes, that will do just fine." I reply with a smile.

"Very well then, good luck tonight." she said before leaving with a returning smile.

"You as well." I murmured to myself.

With a deep breath I transported myself with a black glow to the camp cabins.

When the darkness accompanying my teleportation faded I could hear a faint group of voices. They were singing. The singalong I realized after a second or two. Looking down at myself I saw that I had nothing disguising myself, they would recognize me on sight.

With a quick thought i materialized a pitch black cloak with a hood that cast a deep impenetrable shadow over my face hiding every inch of it. I then placed a "spell" upon the hood to prevent it from falling or being removed by any hand other than my own. I also added a helm that went over the hood. It was a metallic gray that ended in a unconnected point four inches below the chin and had numerous spikes at the top. (It looks exactly like the Witch King of Angmars mask in The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King) Confident that no one would recognize me, I strode into the campfire. Immediately several campers jumped up weapons at the ready.

"Fire," Clarisse yelled. 20 arrows came sailing through the air towards me. Clarisse and three other swordsman took up a defensive stance in front of the other campers. Plants and vines began wrapping around my wrists and ankles, keeping them from moving. I ducked and managed to avoid most of the arrows, thankfully the vines hadn't reached my knees yet. Only one arrow hit me, it sunk into my right shoulder and ichor began to flow underneath my robes. I had to stifle a grunt of pain from the impact.

Anger began coursing through my body blocking anything else. I used my powers over creation to ignite a fire within each vine and plant that now entrapped me forcing me to stand in an up right position ready to be annihilated by the next volley of arrows or the swordsman who were lying in wait. They all gasped audibly as each vine and plant crumbled to ash one by one. As soon as I was free a second volley was launched. I forced my bodyto become an etheral shadow allowing the arrows to pass through me harmlessly.

"Enough, the audacity. you campers have the guts to attack an olympian god as he makes his apearance before you." I say in a low voice.

"You speak lies, you are no Olympian. there are 12 gods upon that council and you are not one of them." Clarisse said defiantly.

"As of six hours ago there are 14 Olympians," I began.

"Lies! Daedalus plan 23,destroy the intruder. Begin activation!" Clarisse yelled.

"The groaning sound of metal echoed through the area as the largest automaton I had ever seen rose behind me.

Upon spotting me it shrunk, collapsing in on itself until a small figure, my exact body type and stature stood before me with a riptide doppleganger in its right hand and a shield in its left. I materialized a black sword and a shield of my own and charged the robot. The battle went no where fast. after 20 minutes neither of us had been able to find a weakness in the others defense. I opened my senses to him and realized why. our battle styles were identical. I couldn't find a weakness because there weren't any that had been found before I died. My ability had been perfected and it couldnt be stopped as long as I held a sheild or two swords. So I began to find a way to get rid of the sheild. Unfortunately I couldn't find one that could do it without loss of limb. Thus I came up with a new plan.

"Time to change battle styles," I murmured. With a quick backflip I put a good 15 yards between us. I then threw my sheild at it and charged materializing a new sword. With a slash from both its sword and sheild it deflected the sheild but had left itself wide open for my attack which came a nanosecond after the shield flew to the right. with a quick scissors strike the automatons head disappeared from its body and the circuting fried leaving the robot useless as it crumbled to the ground in peices. I turned to see a final arrow launched at me, before it even got halfway however a second silver arrow, shot from behind me sailed over my shoulder, split the incoming arrow in half and landed directly in front of the one who shot it. An obvious warning to all.

"Great way to introduce yourself to the campers Chaos." Artemis said sarcastically as she walked up to me.

"Knew you'd approve, thanks for the save Artie."

"You are welcome. Now we're even."she replied. after a split second pause she whirled around on me.

"What did you just call me?" She growled.

"Who me, I didn't call you anything. Arrrtie." I replied with a grin drawing out the last word with emphasis on the r. She grabbed the front of my robe and brought us face to face. Her silver eyes burning with fury.

"Don't. Ever. Call. Me. Artie. Got it." she said slowly and dangerously.

"Okay okay, I won't use that nickname." I said hurriedly.

"Good." she said shoving me back a few steps.

I turned to face the campers.

"My name is Chaos-" I began and was instantly interrupted by a daughter of Athena.

"Chaos... You mean like the creator of the universe Chaos, the Lord of all Primordial gods. The most powerful being to have ever existed. The father of Gaea?"

"No, not quite. I am the god of creation, chaos, and swordsmanship. The Chaos you speak of was never a true living being, he was a substance. A substance from which everything else originated. In a way I am the personification of that substance. I represent everything that it brought about. My body is young compared to the ancient power it possesses. even Zeus and Kronos are young compared to the age of the power I posses. Older even than Gaea and Ouranos, the Earth and Sky."

"If that is true then how were we able to not only hurt you but trap you for a good time? Why was it so difficult to defeat that automaton, and you didn't stop our archers at all."

"Good question. The answer to that question is both simple and complex at the same time. My power is not yet at its peak. My strength and power grows as we speak, albeit slowly, but grow it does. Now onto the real reason I am here. There is an ancient group of immortal warriors that once existed. Their power was legendary, they could outsmart and over power any foe they came across. It was the power that I now hold that gave them this ability, I am here to once again re-establish this groups dominance in the world. It is said that the Hunters of Artemis are a peice of this ancient group, the archery part. Experts in their field unmatched by any. In accordance to this legend there is also a closequarters battle peice. Their swordsmanship was incredible, unstoppable even. There are two commanders of these warriors. One was the leader of the archery division, her skill was unmistakably the greatest of any archer to have ever lived, then there was the commander over all sections who exceeded in swordsmanship. He was the most feared adversary in the universe at one time. He commanded the swordsman division. together they were unstoppable. As I said earlier, I am here to revive this group. I am the commander of all swordsman. I have put together a list of campers who have deemed themselves worthy of admission. Listen closely if you are called forward to participate in this group, you are not forced to join. It is your choice, however once you join there is no backing down, when you are in there is no leaving. Your fellow warriors will be your family, you will protect each other with your lives, if you betray one another the penalty will be worse than death, it will be an eternal punishment. Now if I call your name stand.

From the Hades Cabin-

Nico Di Angelo

Hazel Levesque

From the Zeus Cabin-

Jason Grace

From the Aphrodite Cabin-

Piper McLean

From the Dionysus Cabin-

Pollux Riley

From the Apollo cabin-

Will Solace

From the Athena cabin-

Malcolm Centra

From the Hephaestus Cabin-

Leo Valdez

Jake Mason

From the Ares cabin-

Clarisse La Rue

James Aronda

From the Demeter cabin-

Mathew Collins

From the Hermes cabin-

Travis Stoll

Connor Stoll"

one by one they all uncertainly stood up,

"If any of you wish to not be apart of this speak now or forever hold your peice." I said with no uncertainty in my voice.

No one spoke.

"Come with me."

I led them to the Sword Arena and addressed them once everyone on the list had joined us.

"I will now seperate you further by splitting you into two groups. Each will have their own commanders that I will personally choose. If I call your name move over there." I said pointing to an open spot a few yards to the right of where they now stood.

"Nico

Hazel

Travis

Malcolm

Pollux

James

Connor." I called. They all seperated themselves. I snapped my fingers and a deep black mist surrounded both groups.

"Whats going on?" I heard Nico and Jason shout from within the mist.

Once the mist cleared they stood perfectly fine but wearing new clothing.

they all had a black tunic, with equally dark chainmail on top and a breast plate made of a metal so dark it made stygian iron look gray. A sea green helix surrounded by a silver circle was emblazened upon the chest plate. On their forearms were black greaves with silver etchings into them. Their shins were protected in a similar fashion. Their various weapons were all sheathed at their waists and each had shields with their parents symbol of power embalzoned upon it.

"Jason Grace and Nico Di Angelo please step forward." I declared.

"You two will be my commanders, each charged with your own squad of soldiers which have obviously already been assigned thus the seperation. Will you accept these positions?"

"I will accept my lord." they both said in unision.

"Excellent," I murmured. With a second snap of my fingers black capes sprouted from the back of their armor.

"There is one final thing you will need to officially become a member of this group. You must take an oath, an oath of fealty to me. now repeat after me."

"I swear undying fealty to the Lord of Creation. From henceforth I will obey his orders to the fullest upon pain of punishment of his choosing. I accept the rigors of being a Warrior of Chaos and I accept the abilities gifted to his deciples. This I swear upon the river Styx."

One by one each person took the oath. The Warriors of Chaos had been formed, there was no going back now.

"I will call for you when our first training session is to begin, you may go." I say.

Nico and Jason looked to each other and nodded. Turning their attention back to me they brought their feet together and their left closed fist, thumb first to their chest elbow straight out to the side bowing their heads slightly. Soon after all of the warriors took up the stance before filing out at my nod.

"Are you going to tell them?" Artemis asked me after they were well out of earshot.

"No they don't need to know, it would only cause strife, spreading anger and mistrust among their ranks. Many still beleive that I am a traitor. I could see it in their minds. so no I don't think that I will tell them."

"You should still tell Nico and Jason, they deserve to know." Artemis said before taking her leave.

I knew she was right, I just didn't want to beleive it.

I sighed.

"Time to get some sleep," I told myself.

The next morning we began training in the woods at nine in the morning and it lasted until seven that night. We were all hot and tired by the time we got back to the campgrounds.

"Same time and place tomorrow everyone." I said before sending everyone on their way.

Today had been very successful. We had mainly worked on trust excersizes, It went even better than expected, it was naturally rocky at first. But they quickly adapted.

"Chaos,"

"Ah Artemis," I greeted her.

"How are things?" she asked.

"Good, thank you. Our first training session was today. It went well, better than I had expected. What of you and the hunters?"

"We are well, we are not doing any missions at present. So for the next three months we are stuck here."

"Really, I find it odd that you feel that a break from battle is a bad thing." I replied.

"It is all I know, battle has been apart of my life since I was born. My brother and I fought Python as near infants. Then the Hunt was formed and I have been fighting ever since. So yes, a break is peculiar to me. It is unsavory if you will. It also is a drawback to the Hunts ability. They get rusty, and we can't have that. Especially with your Warriors coming into play."

"Come train with us then. We are only doing general excersizes and they could benefit your hunters as well as my warriors. Tomorrow we are going to stress communication skills, if you decide to join us we will meet at the entrance of the forest near the cabins at nine in the morning and we will train until seven that night within the forest."

"perhaps, I will speak with them on the topic. Thalia will most likely go with or without the rest of us."

"Well then I hope to see you tomorrow." I said with a smile.

"As do I." Artemis replied.

She did end up training with us. Not all of the hunt joined her, Thalia and two younger girls. The younger two were probably 12 or 13. Nevertheless they worked just as hard as the rest of us. It was this way for months but two weeks before our first mission was due we decided to hold a capture the flag game in a weeks time.

Jessica POV

Clara and I walked into the Artemis Cabin after Artemis and Thalia. As soon as the goddess left to her quarters we were bombarded with questions.

"How was it?"

"Did they hit on you?"

"How good are they?"

"What did you do during the training?"

It was the same questions as always. Then a new question was asked. One that stood out from the rest. One we hadn't answered before.

"What of their leader, Chaos. What can you tell us of him?"

The question was asked by one of the eldest members of the Hunt. Phoebe, Daughter of Ares.

"Not much, his true identity is still unknown. I have a feeling Artemis knows though. The mystery surrounding him is vast." Thalia said.

"He's amazing." Clara blurted out getting several accusatory glances.

"In the fighting aspect." She said quickly saving herself.

"He is impossibly fast, deadly accurate, he has a strong defense, and an even stronger offense. Though you can't tell the difference most of the time. He can duel wield swords and use a sheild flawlessly. His reaction time is outstanding, and he can analyze his opponents almost instantly and know their strengths and weaknesses as well as their battle style. He dueled Artemis today." She continued.

"And lost hoplessly of course. He's only a man after all, what hope did he have against Artemis herself." Several girls said interrupting her.

"I wish that were true. Artemis lost to him. The battle lasted an hour, it was an hour of her exausting herself against him. An hour of him deflecting every attack she sent his way." I said jumping in on the conversation.

"It took him one attack to defeat me." Artemis said opening her door.

"I was foolish, I underestimated a foe that should never be taken for granted. I mistook his grimacesas a sign of weakness. And I fell into his trap. I used my most powerful moves at that point hoping to break through his defenses but he blocked every blow as he memorized the moves for future reference, he stopped it all flawlessly. With a single move he disarmed me, knocking away both of my knives and placed his twin blades at my throat in scissor formation before I had the chance to react. He was by far my greatest challenge. Even the Titan Atlas couldn't escape my clutches unscathed. This man did the impossible. And in a week we will play capture the flag against him." Artemis explained.

"Wait. You said him, not them." Thalia exclaimed whirling around.

"Yes Thalia, you heard me correctly. We will face him alone against all of the Hunt. Myself included."

"We will crush him. The entirety of Camp halfblood was unable to beat us, what can one person do when we have the aid of a goddess included with our already admirable strength. We outnumber him 20:1." Someone said.

"That may be, but he is greater than any foe we have ever faced. Don't underestimate him. Ever. It's what he is counting on." Thalia reprimanded.

"Yes, you are quite right Thalia. Quite right indeed." Artemis murmured.

Percy POV

Over the next week I worked with only the Warriors and I focused on improving individual skills and powers. I prepared a strategy for the game worthy of Athena and prayed it worked. Two days before the game started the forest was declared off limits so that we could prepare traps. The hunters got the first 18 hours with a four hour intermission and I got the second 18 hours. Once they finished I used the intermission between their turn and mine to place traps around their traps as they would assume that they were safe in those areas. My work didn't end for a full 24 hours. I had four hours until the game actually started so I took a power nap. I awoke 20 minutes before the game started. I placed my flag on Zues' Fist and put the final finishing touches on my POW "Camp". It could hold 50 average sized adult men comfortably. It was sound proof both ways so no communication could be made. There were four walls and they were clear. only I could free them as the walls were impervious to any damage by physical force or by the power of godly abilities. The ceiling was about 60 feet up and followed the same rules as the walls. The "Camp" sat directly behind where my flag sat forcing them to stare at their objective powerless to obtain it. The flag itself was protected by an extensive security system cloaked in shadow that could only be seen once activated or through the POW building.

*At the game*

Chiron quickly stated the rules and the game commenced.

"Lets see how they handle this." I say cloaking myself in shadows.

I stealthily make my way through the forest looking not for the Hunters flag but their scouting parties. A muffled scream was heard to my left so I climbed the nearest tree and watched as the two young girls I had been training with were trapped by hanging cages. Thaila and Phoebe were desperatly trying to help them to no avail. I dropped down as they disappeared in a puff of white smoke signaling that I had taken my first prisoners. I drew my blades and walked out of the shadows.

"Eighteen. I thought you four would have known better than to fall for my trap. Tsk Tsk, so early in the game too. Such a shame." I taunted.

Thalia charged me so I sidestepped and hit her in the back with the flat of my blade. I turned as she fell not wanting to turn my back to her. Hearing the whistling of Phoebes blade I became etheral and her sword passed harmlessly through me. With a swift kick I sent the daughter of Ares flying into my second trap in the area. She tucked her shoulder and rolled to her feet just where I wanted her to and the ground swallowed her until only her neck and head were visible. Turning back to Thalia I saw that she had just made it back to her feet wincing in pain.

"Run Thalia. Go tell Artemis that I have captured the first prisoners of war." I say and turn around to see Phoebe disappear in white mist.

"Seventeen," I say aloud and Thalia runs knowing she can't defeat me in one on one.

Thalia POV

I had watched helplessly as three of my friends and sisters in arms were captured near instantaneously by Chaos. I was furious. Sparks kept flying across my body as I made my way back to the base camp. Seeing a faint silver glow ahead I doubled my speed and nearly ran into Artemis upon entering.

"Thalia where are the others?" She asked.

"Taken as prisoners of war milady. He has traps all over the forest. some even surrounding our own."

"So we're down to seventeen. I hadn't expected it so soon after the game began." She replied deep in thought.

"AAAHHHH!" we heard in the direction of the flag.

We hurried to the flag to see two more girls in cages and three white puffs of smoke dissappearing. The two in cages soon disappeared as well.

"Five more down," I said in disbeleif.

"12 remain." Artemis said gravely.

"My Lady he is here." Carrissa said pointing towards the front of the camp.

We arrived to see Chaos standing waiting patiently while the hunters pointed their loaded bows at him threateningly. He stood with his two black blades gleaming in the moonlight.

"I challenge you Artemis, one on one. No one may interfere. If you defeat me the game is over and you prove that the hunt is supreme. You lose I take you as a Prisoner of War."

"I accept."

"My lady you are walking right into his trap. He wants to take us down one at a time, if you fight him your giving him what he wants." I yell.

"It's too late. She has already accepted the challenge and the stakes. If she backs out now she automatically becomes a POW." He said snidely.

"He's right." She said angrily.

She drew her blades and advanced.

Her knives flashed forward in a deadly arc that he stopped with an almost lazy flick of his wrist. He went for a disarming strike but she kicked the assaulting blade out of his hand before it could make contact and it flew into the forest. Her knives went to attack his now vulnerable right side but just as quickly a shield appeared stopping her attack instantly. The battle was intense and lasted a full 25 minutes longer before things began to go downhill. He swung his shield stunning Artemis for a second but that was all he needed. With two quick slashes he disarmed her and placed his blade to her throat side ways.

"Dead." He said aloud as Artemis disappeared in an all too familiar puff of white smoke.

"Eleven left." He said mockingly before fleeing. Five girls fell for his ploy and followed him into the darkness.

"Stay here. Protect the flag I'm going after them maybe I can round them up before its too late." I said before running after them.

"Oh no." I say to myself as I soon realize that he ran in a circle doubling back around to the camp. By the time I re-entered the camp 5 puffs of smoke were disappearing and the flag was gone. I sprinted full speed and somehow managed to cut him off at the creek. He stood before me swords in his hands and the flag draped over his back. we could see his flag from where we stood. it was a short sprint that we could easily make in a matter of seconds there and back. The other five chose this moment to appear.

"To get across this creek you go through us. Sarah go get his flag while we hold him off." I said she went towards the flag while we all took up a defensive position.

"No I only have to get through you, Thalia." He said darkly.

"In case you are blind there are five of us and only one of you, you can't win."

"Double check your math Thalia. You are all that remains." He said and I foolishly turned around. When I looked I saw that all five of my friends had been captured. Their smoky trail disappearing with the breeze. I quickly spun around and came face to face with his twin blades.

"Dead." He proclaimed and a white mist enveloped me.

Percy POV

"Zero." I said and walked past the creek.

"Chaos is the winner." Chiron said surprised.

*One Week Later*

"Must you leave, I was actually enjoying your company."

"Yes, it is their first mission. I must ensure that everything goes smoothly." I say to Artemis in reply.

"Very well, be safe then."

"I will, you stay safe as well."

"I will." She said.

And that was the last I saw of her for a very long time.

600 years later

We were on our way up Halfblood Hill after our most recent mission, we had been sent to clear out a hive of drakons that had been recruited by the enemy in southern Manhattan. I took a deep breath before stepping into the camp. What I saw startled me. There was fire and death everywhere. There were dead hunters with their blood pooling on the ground mixing with monster dust and the blood of campers who had fallen pray to the same foes. I gripped the sword on my waist but Nico and Jason grabbed my shoulders.

"Chaos are you alright?" They asked.

I looked over to Nico and then back to the camp in front of me. The difference? No fire. No death. No monsters.

"I...Yeah, I'm alright." I said shakily.

"What did you see?" Nico asked.

"Death." I said stalking forward. The hunters were running around camp trying to round up another search party.

"Thalia," I said waving her over.

"Did you find her?" She asked almost begging. The tone in her voice tore at my conscience.

"No... We did not. I found a small clue as to wear she could be, but you must not go there."

"How can you say that. We trusted you. The entire hunt agreed to serve under you while she was gone and you tell us not to pursue a clue that could end up leading us right to her! Unbeleivable." She yelled.

"Silence Thalia. I will be going tomorrow morning personally to check out this lead. The location is too dangerous for anyone else to go. I will not allow you to get hurt because of me. If this ends up being false then only I will be hurt rather than costing several of you guys your lives. I leave at dawn... Alone."

"What, No Chaos you can't. What if you get captured too?" Nico instantly said jumping up and Jason quickly backed him up.

"I am going alone, you are all staying here. That is an order. Capture is not an option. They will kill me or they will fall by my hand. That is final." I said before walking away.

600 years ago today Camp Halfblood was attacked. The warriors and I had left for our first mission. Six short hours later Hermes told us that we needed to turn around, the camp was in trouble. By the time we got there it was already too late. Camp had been breached and the enemy was tearing it and those within apart. Death and fire was everywhere. The remainder of the camps defenders had been pushed back to the amphitheatre. With quick percision our ranks crashed into the rear of their forces and we evicerated their troops. In minutes the enemy was nothing but a group of sulfur ash piles. We began to get the wounded treated when I realized that someone was missing. Artemis had been captured by a group of titans. I've been restless ever since. every time I raid the enemy I look for hints of her in the aftermath of each battle and everytime I come up empty handed. Until this last raid. I found a Prisoner Log with a high profile prisoner that had been moved only a few hours before we had arrived to a major enemy fortification a few miles outside of the island. I would move on them at five tomorrow morning. At dawn. I sat in my Cabin until about midnight and began to make my way to the enemy residence. I arrived with an hour to spare before dawn. I spent the time surveying the walls looking for weak points. There was a small drain in the base of the wall that was unguarded except for a single sentry that is rotated hourly. Other than that there is no weakness in the walls they are too tall to climb without ladders and the main entrance was too hightraffic for me to get through without being noticed. The walls are also reinforced with bars of imperial gold and celestial bronze. The drain is the only way I can get in. I waited until the sentry was released of duty and as soon as he returned to the castle I struck the new one. I eased a throwing knife from my robes and hurled it with deadly accuracy towards him. with a dull thunk the knife hit home killing him silently and instantly.I nimbly ran for the grate and slipped through. Just as I expected the draining system flowed past the dungeons and held a hidden maintenence door that gave me access to the part of the fortress where the high priority prisoners were held. I searched for about 45 minutes before I found her. She was strapped to a table where various torture devices were primed for use. One was the shape of a dragon claw, another a pear, amongst others. I stifled the impulse to tear the castle apart peice by miserable peice and snuck further into the dungeon looking for the dungeon master. Another ten minutes passed. I only had five minutes left before the sentries body was found. Suddenly a loud scraping sound was heard to my left around the corner. drawing a knife I crouched next to the corner. Then I felt the blade on my shoulder.

"Shit." I said aloud. causing a familiar laughter of a female voice to ring in my ears.

I felt her grab my mask and yank it off before pulling my hood down.

"Enchantments don't work in here you know, Seaweed Brain."

"Annabeth." I said clenching my fist.

"No, only her body. I had to crush her soul before she would listen but it was worth it. Soon you will be revealed to the world again and you will be hated by all once more."

"No, not this time." I say fading out of reality and reappearing behind her. With a Quick strike she fell unconscious and I knicked the keys from her belt.

Rushing back to the cell holding Artemis, I unlocked it and destroyed the restraints causing her silver aura to flash back to life although weakly. She gasped for air as her eyes flew open.

"Artemis." I called to her uncertainly.

"Percy." She said softly looking at me.

Her voice sounded broken. There was no happiness in her voice or her eyes. The lost look in her eyes destroyed me. And then she broke down. Tears began pouring down her face and she pulled me towards her in a hug. I wrapped my arms around her and told her that it would be okay. That it was over now. After a few minutes she brought herself under control and we made our way out. Upon exiting the fortress we came face to face with twenty demititans with arrows pointed not at me but at Artemis. I yelled and a shockwave overwhelmed them shattering their arrow shafts and bows and sending them flying through the air. Artemis and I then faded away in darkness. When we reappeared it was at the base of Halfblood Hill. I no longer cared that everyone thought I was a traitor and should have died 600 years ago. I would make sure Artemis was okay then I would deal with everything else. I entered the camp holding Artemis bridal style covering her from the neck down with a black blanket. I kicked open the door to the Warriors of Chaos Cabin and placed her in my bed and letting her sleep.

"You, how. You know what it doesn't matter you are a traitor and you must die." Clarisse, malcolm, and a few others said drawing their weapons.

"Stand down my Warriors, I have hidden my true identity from you because of this reaction. I am Chaos, I was revived by Zeus and Hades 600 years ago and have been training you and mentoring you as a friend, Commander, and as your family until now." I said materializing the attire I had been wearing while in their company for 600 years. They instantly dropped their weapons and began apologizing but I waved them off.

"It is of no consequense. I already knew what you thought of me. Jason, Nico. No one is to enter my quarters even to check on her without my presence. Apollo will be here shortly to see to her wounds, he alone may enter."

"Yes sir." They both replied with their signature bow. I exited the cabin and went to find Thalia removing my hood and helm.

"PERCY!"

"Hello Thals."

"How are you here, I saw you die with my own eyes."

"I have been here all this time. I am Chaos, I am the mysterious leader of the warriors of Chaos. I have secretly been watching all this time without anyone knowing. And I found her."

"You have... Wait what, you found her. Did you bring her back?" She demanded.

"In body yes. Her spirit however is broken. Be glad you didn't come with me. You wouldn't have wanted to see her that way. The way she spoke, the faraway lost look in her eyes. The fear. It was almost too much for me. She latched on to me once she recognized me Thalia. Artemis latched onto a MALE! A male for Zues' sake. Would you have ever imagined her doing that, ever?" I asked her.

"Thats not possible, nothing can break her. She is just too grounded, she is too mentally sound."

"Thats what I thought, I don't know what they did to make her that way but I'm not sure I want to know."

"I agree, can I see her." Thalia asked.

"Not yet, she is in no shape to have visitors. Apollo should be here any second now to begin healing her. For now I have given up my quarters for her and Nico and Jason are guarding the doors. No one but Apollo will enter that room without my presence and permission."

"Thank you Percy, the Hunt owes you one."

"Nonsense, there is no debt to be repaid."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Positive." I said with a weary smile. She returned my smile and went to tell the Hunt the good news.

"Quick sound the alarm, the traitor is back to kill us all." I heard a camper say.

"Huh so after 600 years I'm still known as the traitor. I was kinda hoping that they would forget about me." I say to myself as everyone in the camp surrounds me.

"Let us through!" I heard Hazel and Leo bark. the croud parted and the warriors instantly surrounded me in defensive positions. The hunt then followed suit. Thanks for rescuing Artemis I presume.

"He is no traitor, if he had wanted us dead he would have destroyed us all a long time ago. Why would he wait 600 years if he just wanted us to die. Why would he have made the greatest warriors of his time immortal and more dangerous than ever if he wanted to tear this camp apart? How does that make sense?" Thalia said.

"He is not a traitor, if he was he wouldn't have rescued my sister." A new voice said.

Everyone turned to see the god of truth, Apollo himself.

"Come percy, lets go heal her."

I nodded and murmuring spread through the cloud. I became a shadow and walked through each person between myself and Apollo before leading him to my cabin.

"She is in my quarters in the back. The door with the helix on it." I told him and began to walk away to give him space.

"As noble as your intentions you must come with me. If the damage is deep enough I may be unable to heal her completely and a familiar presence will help."

"Okay." I replied and led him through the cabin to my quarters. upon seeing her unconscious form on my bed he hissed in anger.

"They will pay for what they did to you Artemis." he growled.

"In due time." I said and he looked at me in disbeleif.

"What."

"They must be punished in due time. it would not due for you to suffer the same fate or worse. They will feel pain unlike anything they have ever or will ever feel again when the time is right. Until then savor your anger and hatred and let it fester and grow for them."

"Yes, you are right. for now we must heal her." He said and began his administrations. For days he poured his energy into her and went through ritual after ritual to heal her and when he had finally exaughsted every avenue of mental healing he turned to me.

"There is nothing more that I can do. The damage to her mind is too much, it must heal on its own. until it does she will be very dependent on others. She may cling onto one particular person or she may choose many people to seek assistance from. She will heal though, it will be slow. But she will heal, there is no permanent damage to her body that will interfere with future hunting. And just a warning, there may be sudden flash backs that could prove damaging if allowed to happen to their fullest. Should she enter one she must be awoken immediately." Apollo said before taking his leave with one last sorrowful look at his sister.

I sighed before sending an Iris message to Thalia saying the hunt could come in one or two at a time to see her.

After a few minutes Thalia, Jessica, and Clara entered.

"I thought I said one or two at a time."

"Please let us stay?" Jessica and Clara begged.

"Very well, but only this once. no more groups of three. alright?"

"We promise." they said beaming earning a gentle smile from Thalia and myself.

They sat and visited for a while and Thalia touched Artemis' arm as she went to leave and She jerked awake eyes wide with fear.

"No, please. Get away from me. I...I'll do anything just don't hurt me anymore. Not with those." Artemis pleaded tears falling down her face as she backed up keeping as much space between us as possible.

"Artemis wake up, it's not real. No one is going to hurt you. You're among friends now." I said gently grabbing her shoulders and shaking her slightly.

With a start she looked at all of us and wrapped herself around my chest tightly, sobs wracking her tiny frame. I wrapped her up in my arms murmuring soothing words until her crying stopped.

"Don't ever leave me again okay?" She asked me softly.

"Yes, I'll stay for as long as you need me. Only when you send me away will I leave your side." I said rubbing small soothing circles in her back. She nodded in response and hugged me tighter.

I looked over to Thalia asking for permission to accompany her during her daily endeavors and she nodded granting my wish.

*Several Hours Later*

We sat at the campfire telling stories and singing. Well most of us did, Artemis and I did not. We sat in between the hunt and the Warriors. She had attached herself fearfully to my arm and wouldn't let go even after several hunters spoke to her about how disgusting and repulsive men were. Artemis responded by saying that I made her feel safe quiet enough that only myself and the one the comment had been meant for could hear it. The hunter then minded her own business but unsuccessfully stifled a snort that we all heard gaining unneeded attention as eyes went wide everywhere at the sight of the maiden goddess latched so tightly to a mans arm.

"Is there a problem?" I asked darkly.

Everyone turned their eyes back to chiron as he continued his tale.

"And that is how the gods dethroned kronos and the other titans and took lordship over the world. That was the birth of western civilization."

"What about the Second Titan war, the one in america.'' a camper yelled out.

"That was an equally devastating war that cost many good heroes their lives." I said.

"And how would you know, your a nobody that betrayed his camp to the enemy." Joshua beluew, a son of Hermes said.

"Ummm Josh perhaps now isn't the best time for those accusations." Chiron said trying to keep the boy from my wrath.

"Nonsense chiron, if one said it then others are thinking it. raise your hands if you agree with the lad." Nearly half of the campers raised their hands. A good 50 or 60 campers.

"How would I know you ask, I know because in the battle of Manhattan. The final battle in that war it was I who led the Campers in the defense of Olympus. For those of you who do not know my name I am Percy Jackson. The Titan war lasted for a grand total of five years. The open conflict was not that long but the covert operations and the small raids and what not lasted those five long years. There was once a time when not all of the gods were honored at this camp, nor were they honored upon Olympus. This caused resentment to run rampant through the ranks of the minor gods and several ended up deciding to work for Kronos. These gods also failed to claim their children, both minor gods and olympians alike. The children who were ignored, forgotten, and excluded soon joined the enemy. The first was a hero named Luke Castellen. He was a son of Hermes, one of the best. His skill with a blade was remarkable, the best swordsman in a hundred years they said. In the beginning when I had lost everything, my home, my mother had been killed by the minotaur and I didn't want to beleive all this gods business. A bit ironic considering I am now a god. No way to deny it now huh? Back to the point. He was nice to me, he was the bigshot here at camp and I the useless noob that someone of his caliber should have avoided at all costs. He didn't care about that though and he began to teach me how to fight. The first thing he taught me was how to disarm the opponent. No one expected me to do well, it was the first time I had weilded a sword as far as everyone else knew. But never the less I tried, we sparred until someone succeeded with the move. Somehow I kept him from doing it for a long while. Eventually though I got tired, the sword wasn't balanced, so I said what the heck lets go for it. And luckily enough I performed it perfectly, his sword skidded out of his hand and I had my blade at his throat. To say everyone was stunned is an understatement. But after that my training became one on one, I learned more than I had ever dreamed and it gave birth to who stands before you today. I only got to enjoy the wonders of this camp for a few short days before I was hurddled into the first in a long series of quests that I thought for sure would take my life one day. The master bolt, Zues' symbol of power had been stolen and I was sent to retreive it. I had four days to do it. Initially I thought Hades had the bolt so we set off for the underworld. Sure it was a long perilous journey and ended up being fruitless, he didn't have it, turns out that Ares had it the whole time but had given me the sheath for it trying to get a three way war started amongst the three most powerful of the gods. Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. In the end he failed and I discovered a dangerous plot to overthrow the gods. Kronos was the root evil in all of this. I had to meet Ares in battle that summer. one on one in close combat with the god of war. With all of his power he had little as far as wisdom goes. I tricked him into telling me the truth and I defeated him. He cursed me for insulting him but I had managed to win both Hades and Zues' symbol of power back and returned them stopping the war and earning my mother back from the realm of Hades. When I returned to the camp Luke revealed his true colors as an agent of Kronos and nearly killed me in the forest with a Pit Scorpian. In the end I obviously survived but I still have a scar from that confrontation.

The next summer Chiron was fired and replaced with a terrible little man named Tantalus. Clarisse was sent on a quest to retreive the golden fleece whose magic would be able to save the camps borders. You see the Pine Tree that sits at the top of halfblood hill protected the camps borders with the spirit of a daughter of Zues. That summer someone had Poisoned this tree with a poison so old we couldn't cure it. so the golden fleece was needed. Hermes snuck us some supplies and we set sail upon the Princess Andromeda, this was the ship that housed the tattered bits of Kronos' soul. Annabeth, my half-brother Tyson and myself stowed away on it and ended up with an audience with Luke. It didn't go well to say the least and we ended up being picked up by clarisse. We had to sail between Scylla and Charybdis in the Sea of Monsters. Her ship blew up by the end of the encounter and we ended up on the island of Circe. Tyson had disappeared with the ship unfortunately. I spent some time as a giunie pig but we escaped on the ship of black beard. The next horror of that sea that we faced was the Sirens. Their music can and will drive anyone who hears it insane. Should you survive the encounter you just might walk away with knowledge of yourself you had never known before. It was for this very reason that Annabeth wanted to hear them. So I tied her to a mast and plugged my ears with wax to keep their song out. I had forgotten to take her knife and she cut herself free and dove into the water. I had to save her before she made it to the island. We escaped just barely. Finally we came to rest upon the island of Poyphemus the cyclopes. Clarisse and grover were within his cave and he had plans to marry both of them at somepoint in this story. unfortunately for him we had a battle and we outsmarted him. He now beleives that Nobody lies at the bottom of the sea. If you know his legend you will get how we deceived him. In the end we walked away with Tyson who had been on the island as well and the golden Fleece. Once we got back to the states we sent clarisse ahead and were about to make our own way home when Luke stopped us. I coaxed him into a battle to by her time and I barely escaped with my life. The Fleece ended up saving the tree and ejecting the person inside that tree.

The third of my quests in this war was to save Artemis. She had been captured by a Titan. Not a few days before I had discovered this I actually spoke with her and found one of the most powerful demigods to have ever lived. Nico Di Angelo son of Hades. Originally I had been left behind for this quest. I followed them discreetly until Dionysus caught up to me. We had a quite unpleasant discussion but he let me go and I ended up getting caught by the Hunters and Thalia that had gone on the quest. We began getting chased by nearly unkillable skelletal soldiers. Another enemy that we fought was the Nemean lion. I defeated it with the hunts help and we contiued on our way to mount Tamalpais. We eventually reached the top to find Atlas, Artemis, Annabeth, and you guessed it, Luke. A battle commenced but the curse of Ares was taking hold keeping me from fighting to my fullest extent. Even without that hindrance I doubt I could have defeated my foe. Naturally I had chosen to take the Titan on. Knowing that my fight was a lost cause i made for Artemis. She was our saving grace at that moment. She was holding the sky, and I took it from her. I bore the Titans Curse so that she could defeat Atlas. we tricked him into holding the sky and we succeeded in our quest. It unfortuately ended in the deaths of Zoe nightshade and Bianca Di Angelo. I had failed my personal quest that i had promised to fulfill to Nico, protect his sister. She died despite my efforts. We returned to camp and were followed by the skeletal soldiers. It was then that Nico proved who his father was. He allowed the ground to swallow them and return them to the underworld. Then he disappeared.

The next year was when Kronos finally rose. He possessed Lukes body as his own. I was forced to navigate the labyrinth with annabeth and our old oracle Rachel Elizabeth Dare. We met the old inventor Daedalus and I got a pet hellhound. Nico and i made up in that labyrinth after I fought Anteaus, son of Gaea and Poseidon. We were in the middle of a fight with the hordes of kronos when he appeared and we all escaped in time to watch as Kronos rose. Rachel then did something that forever won my respect. She hit him in the eye with a hairbrush. then nico pulled his throneroom down on top of him with some son of hades power. after that we got back to camp in time to take part in its defense. Kronos' first strike came from the labyrinth entrace within the camp we managed to repel his forces with a blessing from the god Pan who we found in the Labyrinth. after the battle daedalus died and the Labyrinth collapsed.

And then the final chapter in the war began. Charles Beckendorf, one of the greatest children of Hephaestus that I had ever known, and I destroyed the Ship at the terrible cost of his life. I later learned that Typhon had been revived and that we had a spy. In the end it all came down to fighting the armies of Kronos in Manhattan. we fought for days. Each day we were forced farther and farther back towards olympus. I had taken the curse of Achilles shortly before the battle and I moved from front to front helping where it was needed most. eventually I decided to speak with my father. So I did the unthinkable. I sat. In. His. Throne. He very nearly vaporized me but he looked before blasting thank the gods. I managed to convince him to help and he arrived during my final battle with Kronos, his arrival allowed the gods to chain typhon and return him to Tartarus. Hades had arrived minutes before and was using his armies of the undead to fight the monsters at the ground level. Annabeth, Grover, and I fought Kronos in the mean time. The enraged kronos then made a fatal mistake by striking Annabeth. This startled lukes soul and allowed him to take control long enough to use the knife I had handed him to kill himself and utterly destroy Kronos. His consciousness was spread so thin in that instant that it is unlikely that he will ever reform. And that was the Titan war and my involvement in a nutshell."

"Thats a rather large nutshell." Thalia said with a snort.

"Come on I tried to keep it short."

"If you say so kelp head." She said.

"Hmph, jerk." I said pouting. As I did this i heard a small giggle. I looked down in shock to see Artemis with a small smile on her face.

"That was a long explanation." She said with a straight face.

"Give me a break, not you too. Fates why can't you give me a break?"

"Don't be so dramatic, It's no wonder Annabeth dumped you."

All the laughter stopped in an instant and the smile and twinkle in my eyes that had been present only a second before was instantly replaced with a dark angry look that meant death for those who met the gaze. When Artemis saw it she instantly let go and backed up frightened. And that only made me more angry, my black aura flared to life as my rage reached its peak. My casual Camp clothing disappeared as I stood up and the Warriors of Chaos uniform with my black cape, twin swords, and silver shoulder guards with sea green crowns upon them marking me as the Leader of the feared group materialized on me. The crowd gasped in shock as they saw me as I am upon the battle field. Angry, focused and deadly serious. I turned slowly to see Annabeth leaning against a tree. Her knife in her hand.

"Laid it on a bit thick didn't you. No one wanted to hear you brag about your accomplishments. They wanted to know the facts of the war. Like the fact that we won even though we were out numbered 200:1. That we fought the most powerful titans whilst the romans got the left overs, Krios for example talk about a weak immortal. Jason brags about defeating him, he is nothing compared to the ones we fought. Atlas, Hyperion, Kronos. Who is Krios compared to them. No one. Thats who. You are just as pathetic Percy, or should I call you Chaos now. I now how you just love you alias'. I'm glad I left you, and you know what. Once she gets over this little rough patch in her life, she will leave you broken and alone all over again. No one actually cares for you, only the power you hold and the feelings you give people, that sense of false safety, its a wonderous thing. Something you'll never feel. oh yes that reminds me of something else you will never feel, mutual love. You will forever love others, but not a single women will return your feelings. You couldn't even handle loving me, now you want to try with a goddess who can never return those aspirations. Like I said, pathetic."

"Silence. Artemis is nothing more to me than a very good friend who needs my help right now. you will not go around sullying her name. you can insult me all you want but you will not cause her any harm." I growled.

"Well its too late for that or have you not guessed yet? probably not, knowing your simple mind who can't think faster than a slug can move. I am the one who did this damage. I can induce horrendous flash backs any time she sees me or hears my name. Oh Artemis."She said and instantly Artemis recoiled backwards and began screaming for someone to help her.

"Don't do this, it hurts. Please stop, not there." Artemis cried squirming as if something were touching her. My eyes flew wide as I understood what they had done to her. I spun around and crouched beside her.

"Artemis, its over I'm here now. You have nothing to fear. as long as I live nothing will hurt you again." I tell her and she blinks and has that faraway lost look in her eyes again.

"Percy." She whispers.

"Yeah, Its me." In an instant she engulfs me in yet another bone crushing hug. I hold her tight speaking soft soothing words to her. she began to calm down so I asked Thalia and the others to take her to the cabin. They all hurried in the direction of the Warriors cabin with Artemis in tow screaming about promises. A tear dropped from my eye and streamed down my face.

"You will pay for what you've done. You are not Annabeth, and even if you were. these actions have made you dead to me, prepare for judgement."I say as darkness erupted from my body.

The darkness lashed out at her and she screamed as cuts appeared all over her body and her arms and legs flew off, blood splattering the grass and trees nearby.

"The darkness has judged your soul, as the god of Chaos I sentence you to the deepest pits of Tartarus where you will face eternal torture, I imprison you within this body forever as it is an empty shell. there is no remnants of a human soul within you. enjoy your punishment. feel this bodies pain as your own you beast." I say my voice resonating with power.

With a final ear peircing scream she disappeared and the campers gasped in shock at my judgement. I turned and ran as fast as I possibly could to the cabin.

Upon entering my quarters I saw Artemis sitting on the bed, tears streaming down her face.

"Artemis?"

"You promised. You promised to never leave my side, but you sent me away. You made the hunt and the Warriors take me back here, away from you and the safety you represent for me. Why did you betray me like that? How could you do this to me?" She asked through her tears and shaky voice.

"I did it because I didn't want you to see what my power is. How the shadows judge is not pretty and I didn't want you to fear me. Do you remember the first night I was a god? When I spoke to the campers about the legend of the original Warriors of Chaos?"

"You mean when you made stuff up to make both of our groups sound better than they were?"

"I didn't make it up, the Warriors of Chaos actually existed. During the first war of this universe. The original Chaos made the group to fight immortals who had betrayed the council. They were impossible to defeat, the power they held as a group was insane. Then one day the group split in two, the second commander beleived that she had been betrayed, they all went seperate ways and the Archer, as she had been known as, went into a deep slumber. Her memories were wiped when she awoke, she thought she has a new born, a daughter of Zues and Leto. You are the original Archer from the story. You are the second commander of the Warriors of Chaos from millennia ago. When you entered your slumber, The original Chaos retreated into the heavens never to be seen again. Then all of a sudden his spiritual energy disappeared. He made himself mortal and left clues for himself for when he awoke. I found his clues and they led me to a place I never would have guessed existed. There were pictures there with dates from his time as a ruler. The final clue that was within this place led to a storage shed, inside I found an old chest. It was made of the same material as my chestpeice. I opened it and felt a surge of power enter my body, memories flowed into me and I knew. I am Chaos, the first and most powerful of the Primordial gods. I have kept this from everyone for four hundred years. Originally I thought the clues would lead me to you, but they didn't. They revealed my past and I know that I never betrayed you, I couldn't let you get hurt. Not by me, not by anyone. And I still hold that promise close to my heart. I was afraid that you would be afraid of me if I showed you that power. That is why I sent you here."

"You aren't just saying that to keep me from being angry with you?"

"No I meant every word. You mean more to me than anything. If you want I will return the memories from all those years ago so you will know the that I speak the truth."

"Okay, return my memories then."

"Okay, sit back and relax your mind. Empty it of all thought." I said and she obeyed. With a surge of power and a flash of light her silver eyes went wide.

"Woah, that was intense." She said holding her head after a few seconds.

"I apologize for not beleiving you all those years ago Chaos. I should have known it was a plot by Ourea to seize the throne from you."

"There is no need to apologize, all that matters is that you are here now and you know the truth." I reply pulling her into a hug. She returns the hug for a few seconds.

"Percy, we have company." Jason says from outside the door.

"What kind of company?"

"Titan company. Its Kronos."

"I'm coming." I say.

Artemis and I ran to the front lines to see Kronos battling the campers. Oddly enough it appeared that he was holding back as ichor soaked the ground around him. When everyone saw me they retreated back and allowed me passage.

"What are you doing here Kronos? You should be in Tartarus for the next 1000 years."

"Tartarus sped my revival so that i could be here a full 400 years early. I am here to. To. To..."

"Out with it." I said harshly.

His face contorted in pain, he was fighting with himself it seemed. Then he screamed.

"I am here to destroy you." An evil smirk spread aross his features but his eyes betrayed the fear he felt.

"No your not, I can see it in your eyes. Something is controling your actions, an eiolodon perhaps."

Recognition sparked in his eyes and he became lazer focused, managing to supress the being long enough for him to yell,

"Help me grandfather, I cannot defeat it. Its more powerful than I."

Shock rippled through the campers. I walked up to the Titan ad placed my hand upon his brow.

"My name is Chaos, as ruler of the universe and head of the Primordial council. I call upon your attention. You will leave this immortal or be destroyed."

"He will never be free, his soul is mine and no others." The eiolodon replied through kronos.

"Then you leave me no choice." I say gathering my power.

"I, Chaos, hereby condemn you to destruction. I cleanse your immortal soul of this monster. Begone ancient one and be no more." I say darkness covering the sky and power lacing each word. As soon as I finished, the Titan screamed and the eiolodon was ripped from him. It appeared beside him before erupting in flames and dissolving. Once the monster was gone Kronos crumpled to the ground unconcious.

"That beast has been clouding his thoughts for a very long time now. since before the first of the his children were born. It has caused two wars now."

"Destroy Kronos, he caused the death of countless demigods. He deserves it!" several of the campers yelled.

I looked to chiron and i knew what i needed to do.

"No, Kronos doesn't deserve to die. His soul is pure, he wasn't in control. He hasn't for millennia. The others will not be given leniancy however. They willingly followed his orders knowing that he was not himself. Kronos will live." I declared, daring anyone to challenge my judgement. Many were not happy but kept quiet the rest seemed to realize that kronos was a good ally if he was truly good now.

"Ugh, my head." Kronos said holding his head in one hand as he rose back to his feet shakily.

"Careful, you are going to be weak for a while." I said helping him maintain his balance.

"I... Oh yeah, the eiolodon. I apologize for what i've caused. Even if sayig it doesn't make up for what happened. I feel that i need to say it." He said.

"It is a start, you weren't yourself." i replied.

"Indeed,"

"Lets find somewhere for you to sleep and regain your strength." I said leading him into the camp.

Percy POV

400 Years Later

"Run, I'll hold him off. Get them out of here." Kronos yelled at me. I nodded and ran to Artemis and the warriors of Chaos. My warriors and her hunters had once again combined into one group.

"Come on guys, we have to get you a out of here. There will be no more death today." I said as I threw up a wall to block a few incoming mountains that Typhon had uprooted.

"Get them out of the country, go to alaska or canada. He won't be able to follow you there, what remains of the council is taking refuge throughout the northern lands. Do you remember the camp we set up for emergencies when i first made this planet?" I asked Artemis.

"Yeah, I'll head there with these guys and ill send word to the other gods and friendly titans for them to head there. Its the only safe place left." She replied as we ran from the ongoing battle. I could tell it was going badly, even as powerful as kronos was he was no match for Ourea.

"There will be no escape from this destruction Chaos. You have nowhere left to run. The entire country has fallen to our rule. Now prepare to be destroyed, you and your newest children." Gaea said as she and the remainder of the primordial council appeared all but two, Pontus and Ouranos.

"Where is Pontus, did he not support your insanity?" I asked.

"No. he remains in slumber, He was unwilling to face you in battle. He doubted our power and once we deal with you he will be destroyed as well."

"I am afraid that I do not agree with this plan." A new voice said from behind me and Gaea's eyes went wide.

"How are you even awake pontus!" She screamed.

"I put myself into my slumber until my lord needed me. And it seems he is in need." Pontus replied bowing to me.

"Glad to see at least one of my children are still loyal. Pontus I will deal with them I need you to take them to my hidden palace. Get the other gods as well we will need them safe. Should the throne crumble then my youngest children will have inheriteded my power. Train them to the best of your ability." I say drawing my twin swords.

"Yes my lord." He said and teleported everyone before any arguments could be made.

"Do you truly beleive that you can defeat all of us together." Ourea said dragging Kronos' limp form behind him.

"He was a pathetic opponent, not even close to our caliber."

"I am not foolish enough to beleive that i can beat the entire primordial council under one banner. I am simply buying time. if i can hold you off long enough, then everyone will get away. Out of your reach only three beings know of the location that they are now hiding. one is dead, one just left, and the last stands before you. if i fall my memories will be destroyed so that takes care of the chance that you can dig through my memories for its location. now prepare yourselves for a fight unlike any you have been in before." I say amassing my power to blast them all off their feet.

With a scream my power surges outwards in massive blast knocking most of them off their feet. Gaea remained standing.

"So the rumors of your power are true father."

"If you say so, daughter." I say in disgust.

In a flash of light i found myself surrounded by all of the primordials. hemera jumped forward thrusting her spear towards my mid section, a predictable move. I sidestepped and shattered her spear with one sword while deflecting the scimitar of another. We all became a flurry of movement as the battle continued. I kicked hemera in the chest hard enough to crack her armor and I rolled out of the circle bringing the pommel of my left blade onto her forhead effectively knocking her out. As I looked at my enemies I saw an iris message pop into existance behind them containing my family, Artemis and our two children.

"One down," I murmured snapping myself back into focus in time to parry a blow from gaea and jump away. our battle continued in a similar fashion, they would encircle me and I would knock out another, this didnt change until only six primordials remained... counting myself.

"Enough of this nonsense, Rise my children. I, Gaea mother earth herself, call upon you now. Giants and Titans alike answer my call rise once more and serve us!" Gaea called and the giants and titans appeared around us.

"Damn, I was hoping this battle was almost over." I say to myself.

Using the majority of my remaining strength I destroyed the giants and titans in one fell swoop as well as three more of the primordial counsel. I fell to my knees trying to regain my bearings after such an expendature of power all at once.

"It's over now Chaos and you know it!" Gaea yelled. as the other two began stalking forward swords raised.

"No, its only just begun my child. If you couldn't handle one of me how will you possibly stop two beings of my power?"I ask her. I remove my helm and hood so that my wife and children could properly see me one last time.

"Stop, he is mine." Gaea said drawing her own sword once more.

I looked at the blades eery green glow and knew immediately it was poisoned. It would kill me if I let it touch me, yet I couldn't find the strength to defend myself from this final assault.

"Good-bye father," She said in contempt before thrusting the blade into my chest.

The pain was immediate, it took all of my strength to keep from yelling out in pain.

"Good-bye." I managed to force out before transporting to my throne room for the last time.

Artemis POV

Chaos appeared in his throne a second after the realization that he had fallen hit me. He tried to stand and walk to us but his legs gave out under his weight and he tumbled to the base of the steps that led up to his throne. I ran forward and lifted his head into my lap as the other surviving gods, Pontus, and our children watched on unable to move as he died.

"I am going to save you my love." I say quietly to him.

"You already have." He replied a sad smile etched into his features.

"Apollo!" I yelled, my voice cracking.

"I'm here sis," He said going over my wounds healing them. When he got to the sword still in my chest he gulped seeing the poison.

"Artemis, I can't heal him. There is no cure for this poison as it has ummm never been seen before."

"No, you have to. He can't just die, not like this." I tell apollo tears streaming down my face.

"He's right Artemis, this is a poison made by Gaea to specifically kill me. Nothing can save me." Chaos choked out.

"No..." I whispered.

"he has only a couple weeks at most, a few minutes at fewest. it depends on the potency of the poison and its concentration." Apollo said tearing up.

"I'm sorry,"

"You've done all you can, thank you Apollo." Chaos said in reply to his apology.

"Artemis can i tell you a terrible thing. It seems that i'm sick and i've only got weeks. Please don't be sad now I really beleive, you were the greatest thing that ever happened to me." Chaos sang softly.

After he finished the light left his eyes and his body went limp. His throne began to crumble and my son and daughter cried out at the same time,

"Mommy I feel funny!"

I spun around my silver aura sparking to life once more. They both were surrounded by a dark aura and I knew that my husband had truly passed. Chaos was no more.

"It's okay, its what remains of your fathers power being passed on to you. just relax and it will pass." I said.

"She is right, just stay calm you two." Pontus said stoically.

Beds appeared underneath them and they fell onto them unconcious.


End file.
